


Safe in your Sound.

by CFD-51-81-3-61 (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Someone you loved [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kelly and reader are only platonic, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, past dawsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/CFD-51-81-3-61
Summary: You wake up, and Matt isn't there. your mind twists it. Matt comes home and assures you know you are loved





	Safe in your Sound.

You know it's not going to be the best day.

Though Matt had woken you before he'd left for a job, with a gentle kiss and a promise he'd be home later that day, you'd woken from a muddled dream that you couldn't quite remember.

Your chest burned, your throat ached. You just wanted Matt. But he- He was,

You'd always promised yourself you'd never bother him with your anxiety.

_You should do something. Not be such a clingy mess, he'll get tired of you. You're too much._

_Matt can't see this. He'd leave._

You rolled off the bed, not feeling the impact as you hit the floor.

Pulling the blanket you'd cocooned yourself in with you, you headed for your closet.

Pulling the door shut behind you, you curl up as small as you can, pull your blanket over yourself-

And drift, lost in tears, and anger at yourself.

_He won't want this. Won't want you._

++++++

Matt entered the small house he shared with Y/N.

He had plans for the two of them, a good dinner, bottle of spiced cider, because you couldn't really drink with the meds you took, and he would join you in support from time to time.

Then?

Well the night was young…

Those plans screech to a halt, as soon as he walked into the house

_The house was too damn quiet. _

You always fill the house with some kind of noise.

Something's wrong.

"Y/N?" he calls out.

He slowly moves through the house, checking for any sign of you.

In the bedroom, he hears the smallest hitching breath from-

_The closet!_

What he saw when he opened the door broke his heart.

You were wrapped in the blanket from the couch, the one that smells of both of you, used for sick days, movie nights- anytime either of you needed comfort.

Tears covered your face, your breathing was choked and unsteady.

"Y/N? Can you hear me?"

He goes to his knees in front of you.

"Sorry. **_ I'm sorry._** I'm _not enough_ for you. I'm **_not_**._ Please don't leave._ I'll be better for you, don't leave me. _Please. Please._"

You choke through fresh tears.

"Baby? I'm right here. I'm not leaving. You're enough, trust me. You don't have to be better.

…I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

He carefully lifts you into his arms.

he settles you on the couch in the living room.

"I'm going to get a few things, ok, Baby?"

You nod.

You hear clattering in the kitchen, and the beep of the microwave.

Then he's back.

He holds a pill to your lips, then a cup, which you sip from.

There's a steaming mug on the table.

Matt unrolls the blanket from you, throwing it over the both of you.

His arms pull you to him, laying you both down together, you nestled against his chest.

The blanket is only moved to help you drink the tea he's made.

After, Matt gently started rubbing your back knowing it helped you sleep.

You fall asleep soon in the arms of a man who would always love you, even it you didn't feel like you were enough for him.


End file.
